


between the divine heavens and us.

by WrongfullyRight



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Most things are tentative, Slowburn most likely, angst???, but mostly fluff i think, dynasty au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/WrongfullyRight
Summary: The spiritually inclined meets a demi-god. Things could've gone a lot better if there weren't multiple ploys to usurp the throne going on, and nobles exploiting every once of resource they could get their hands on. Living or no. To top it off, the threat of war hangs heavy on everyone's shoulders. Goryeo will fall as prophecised. With the addition of love and tragedy blooming.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	between the divine heavens and us.

Kang Byeongho didn't know what to make of his ever so treasured student Jung Wheein.

A young child she was back when he first found her alone in the wilderness, it was only out of kindness and moral code that he helped the poor child. What he didn't expect was that the child had a peculiar gift. When she was younger, she would always run to him and tell him nonsense; like nature having emotions of all things.

' _The winds are particularly restless today_.'

' _Mm, perhaps a change of seasons coming_.'

' _Someone wronged the heavens_.'

At first, he thought nothing of it. Children were known to have wild imaginations after all. It was nonetheless a struggle to raise a child with the little experience or knowledge he had. But then the years progressed, and Wheein’s talk about nature never stopped. Byeongho suspected that some evil spirit had tempered with the child at birth. However, after much purification and warding, the shaman found no signs or traces of being afflicted by an evil force.

If not that, then there was only one other reason. Strangely, Wheein was attuned to any natural energy around her and was able to sense it even as a child. Instead of shying away from it like other shamans had advised him ( He had also consulted them as to how to properly raise a child. ), Byeongho decided to teach her how to use her powers for pure, altruistic needs. After all, it was dangerous if Wheein used her gift to commit sins.

And so, when she was finally old enough, Byeongho permitted her to follow along with him in his journeys. Their client that day would be King Woo himself. For the new year, Byeongho was to be present to usher the royal family into a prosperous year with rituals and blessings. The trek to the palace had been arduous. Thankfully, his student had offered to help him carry some of the supplies along with her own.

The walk was silent most of the way, with the occasional hum and chatter between him and his student.

"Do you ever feel out of place when you visit the palace?"

Wheein looks at him with bright eyes full of curiosity. Behind that selfsame curious intention, he knew that she had been feeling anxious about the whole ordeal. It was her first time visiting the palace, after all.

He shakes his head.

"No. Social standing is not my concern. We must be free from materialistic—"

"—Desires. Yes, yes. You've told me that many times."

"Then you should know my answer to your question before even asking."

She makes a face; one that she does whenever she thinks he's stupid or something. Byeongho could never guess as to why, but he lets her have her fun. With a heavy sigh, Byeongho turns his gaze away from his disciple and watches as the large, heavy gates of the palace drew closer. He makes an effort to slow his pace just before they reach the entrance of the palace to give the guards time to react to their presence.

Surprisingly, they were well prepared to welcome their guest. He was certain that they arrived a few bells earlier than he had informed the royal family. One of the guards quickly left their position.

"Venerable Kang, it is our honour to receive you." The guard says, stiffly settling into a quick bow.

"No need for such flattery, I'm merely providing aid to whomever in need." Byeongho flashes a kind smile before motioning to the young woman at his side. "This is my student, Jung Wheein. I hope His Majesty wouldn't mind if I brought a disciple with me to watch the procedure."

At his introduction, Wheein makes a courteous bow. Nothing too fancy like the nobles, but he had taught her well in showing respect by simple gestures. A swell of pride surges in his chest. Byeongho fights down the urge to smile and quickly glances at the guard — searching his face for any signs of discontent.

The guards practised the art of stoicism well, that much he could confirm.

"Then it is an honour to host the both of you, Young Mistress and Venerable Kang. Shall I escort you to the guest chambers? You must be tired from the long journey."

Byeongho and Wheein exchange glances.

With a silent nod from the shaman, the guard proceeds to lead them through the compound, giving them a brief rundown of the various areas that were available for them to explore. Such as the gardens, dining hall and courtyard.

The palace was quiet. The three of them fell into a lull as they strolled through the palace. Though the scenery was nice, there was nothing out of the ordinary for him to pay much attention to. Plus, Byeongho quite liked the silence and peaceful air the palace had to it.

They turn the corner, walking across a bridge that leads to the guest chambers. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a flash of red. It was easily distinguishable from the red walls and pillars of the palace structures. There was a distinct shine to the shade of red that could only belong to silky materials. Byeongho's gaze travels upwards, slowing his pace as he got a better look at the stranger in the palace.

He had never seen such an individual on the palace grounds before. Perhaps it was because he wasn't a frequent visitor, but he was caught up enough with rumours to know who this person was. Because of the distinct appearance; dressed in bright red men's hanbok and smooth, wavy silver locks cascading past the shoulders. Byeongho knew straight away that he was looking at the famed General Moon Byulyi.

The general seemed to be in a hurry. Her strides were long, and her feet closed the gap fast. She disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

"Who is that?"

Wheein asks behind him with a hint of awe behind her voice. He nudges her to quicken her pace as they were falling behind their escort.

"General Moon Byulyi. I hear she's quite fearsome in battle and blessed by the gods."

The shamanic disciple nods, trotting behind him and the guard.

"Winter likes her."

Byeongho sighs.

* * *

The air around the general was still and calm, maintaining that aura of regality and gracefulness. Winter liked the general. Which was already a rare occurrence in of itself. Wheein learned that winter was rather picky with who it liked — always cold and dry, and mean to most of the populace. She imagined that if winter could take a more human form, it would be in the form of a princess with an ice-cold heart. Winter would wear a harsh exterior, but only warm up to selected people if they met her standards.

So when she had found someone that winter liked, she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips. In many ways, Wheein understood why it chose General Moon. Even from afar, she could tell that the long locks of the general's hair were soft like silk. The gentle way the curls of silver displaces, to the graceful movement of how it moves back to its place. If the general already looked so ethereal from the back view, Wheein could only guess how she'd look from the front.

Would the general have soft features fit for a woman? Or perhaps the years of fighting honed feminine edges into sharper ones.

"Do you think we'll see the general again?"

Wheein hums, voice full of wonder as she sets her belongings down in the cabinet.

"If fate permits, perhaps."

She clicks the roof of her teeth. It peeved her, the way her master always avoided giving absolute answers. Though, he was right in this case. The general did seem to be in a hurry to somewhere. But, she had a few days to look forward to spending time in the palace. While her desire to roam free and sate her wanderlust, Wheein feared that she might make a fool of herself in front of people of high status.

"I can hear your anxiousness from here."

"Please don't say that you're making it worse."

Despite her words, Wheein giggles as she takes off her hat from her head and sets it down on her bed.

Byeongho is a nice person. It's probably a given since he's a shaman. Yet there was something so comforting about him. He tries his best at everything he does. Even when raising a rowdy and ever-curious child like herself. Sometimes Wheein wonders how he managed through that brief period.

"It will be alright. We have two days before the ritual." He smiles at her, before resuming his task of unpacking his clothes.

Wheein returns the smile with her own, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. He notices — brows furrowing but he doesn't comment on it. They fall into their respective routines afterwards. For her, she made the smart decision to catch some shut-eye after she had laid everything out.

It isn't until the evening that they leave the chambers. Byeongho spent the whole afternoon checking and preparing the necessary tools, as well as materials for the ritual that was only due in 2 days. The shaman was painfully thorough and meticulous when it came to his work. It was simply a quality Wheein couldn't see herself acquiring in the near future.

The young woman excused herself out of the chamber first, seeing as her master had matters to attend to with his preparations. The moment she stepped out, she was greeted with the dry scent of winter. She gently slides the door shut and skips along the hallway leading to the bridge they had crossed earlier that day.

Dusk was a pretty sight. Jung Wheein had always been a fan of the look sunsets brought. She tilts her head up, watching as the canvas of the sky slowly turned from a nice, calm blue to a vibrant orange. The gradient is subtle. Almost as if the sun was embracing the earth one last time before going to bed; and the moon already out in the sky, ready to take over.

Tonight will be a good night. She confirms. Only because she felt her anxiousness slowly seep away at the sight of such a beautiful scene.

Wheein stays on the bridge for as long as she could to savour the sight. Though it was a common scene to watch, there was always something different to each sunset. Some sunsets were melancholic, with no occasional breeze to pair with it. Some sunsets were warm, filled with love. So much so that the feeling lingered even after the sun had retreated down the horizon. Jung Wheein could honest to god spend the whole day just watching the change in hours, and nothing more.

Unsurprisingly, she loses track of time — being so engrossed in the scene itself and the swirling excitement of winter itself. And she doesn't notice until someone came over and pulled her out of the trance. Wheein almost jumps when she felt the presence of another by her side.

They were not a threat, nature assured her.

True to nature's words, Wheein didn't feel any malice or dread radiating from the stranger. Their aura was strange. Humans had a distinct scent and feeling of natural energy. They were more potent, and based on the human's current emotions and intentions, their aura would change accordingly. But the feeling she was getting from the stranger was a mix of something inherently human; blood and divinity.

She turns her head instinctively, curious to find out who exactly invaded her space and possessed such a unique aura.

Wheein bites down a gasp but doesn't do much to stop her reactionary step backwards.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

The Heavens above must have heard her desires to catch a glimpse of the silver-haired warrior. Because there was no other reason as to why she would be standing there, face to face with General Moon.

Standing in all her glory was the famed general. Now that Wheein could see her features up close, she could safely say that she had never been so delighted in her life. General Moon was everything she hadn't expected. There was a roundness to her cheeks — _cute_ — and her face profile was long. Yet it didn't clash with her round cheeks.

Jung Wheein found herself smiling despite the awkward meeting.

"N-No, I was just too caught up with sky-watching." She breathes, "What brings you here, General Moon?"

With utmost confidence, Wheein could confess that she could spend a few hours looking into the dark eyes of the general. It was such a contrast to her silver hair — _was it natural?_ — and the long lashes of her eyes. Oh, she could see why winter liked General Moon so much.

Byulyi's eyes twinkled at the question. "I heard that we were receiving honoured guests today, and so I wanted to drop by and apologise for not being able to welcome you myself."

The anxiousness that disappeared earlier was starting to creep back once more. What was she supposed to do in this situation? What was the proper response? Oh, to have Byeongho by her side would be a dream come true.

Alas, such wishes were not granted by the heavens so easily.

So Wheein does her best and puts on a strong front. She allows her shoulders to relax and takes a deep breath. "That is very kind of you, general. But please do not feel guilty about it, the welcoming entourage was pleasant enough." It was a lie she didn't know left her mouth. Before she realised it, it was too late to take her words back. Lest she looked like a fool.

"I insist. It was improper of me to leave my duties hanging."

"Then... apology accepted?"

She must have said something foolish because the general's face instantly changed. The corner of her lips twitched upwards. Wheein watched in awe as Byulyi's nose scrunches up, and her cheeks stretch to reveal a slight dent.

"I have yet to offer how I intend to compensate you."

Wheein rolls her eyes in exasperation, "There's no need — !" She stops mid-sentence, taking note of the steely look behind the general's eyes. So this was a stubborn one. Byulyi looks at her with a curious expression — somewhere in-between looking confused and amused at the same time.

"Oh, you know what, fine. I'll let you have your way."

A victorious smile forms across the general's face, and Byulyi extends her hand out. Puzzled, Wheein tilts her head.

"I'll give you a better tour of the palace." Byulyi elaborates. The shamanic disciple nods, taking the general's hand and clasps on it with both of her own. She's shocked to feel the callouses of Byulyi's palm blending in harmony with the softness femininity of her hands.

She doesn't miss the look of bewilderment that flashed across General Moon's face. Not thinking too much about it, she continues, "Then I shall hold you onto your word. Should I inform my master then?"

"Of course! Speaking of, where is Venerable Kang?"

Byulyi peers over the whole of Wheein's being, what with her being taller. Internally, the shorter woman resented the fact that others could do this. Not that it was intentional, but it rubbed her the wrong way. She keeps her woes to herself and swallows down the need to sigh. "He's still preparing everything that's needed for the ritual."

The general's eyes widen by a fraction. "The ritual is only 2 days away." She doesn't know what else to say, and so she settles to wear a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"He's always been like that."

"It's a good trait to have. I wished more people had that."

Wheein's eyebrows shoot skywards.

"Are you like that too, General Moon?"

The look of guilt is evident on the general's face. Even winter took amusement to this revelation. A cool breeze passes by the two, bringing the chill air along with it. It's subtle, the way the air wasn't as dry and harsh as usual. Wheein breathes in the scent of winter and cracks a smirk.

"Nobody is infallible."

"Quite so."

Byulyi's words are heavy. And it was obvious that there was a hidden meaning behind it. It was not her place to pry, however. The young woman keeps her lips pursed, and nods, trying to ignore the urgent need to bolt from the conversation. Wheein doesn't like it when the air weighed a little more than it should than usual. Though this time, it was not nature's doing. She could tell the difference between nature's influence and the psychological effects of overthinking. Or just, human interaction in general.

It seemed as if the general had caught on to Wheein's troubled demeanour.

"Well, I shan't keep you for long. The night is cold, and it's best to take dinner early."

Truly, it was sweet of her to try and end the conversation there. But it only brought Wheein's attention back to their intertwined hands — Rather, Wheein's hands gripping onto Byulyi's in a manner that was probably deemed inappropriate to another's eyes.

In the most graceless manner, Wheein yelps, letting go of the general's hand and apologises profusely for her actions.

It takes a few awkward exchanges of 'I'm sorry' and 'It's okay, really' until Wheein was freed from embarrassing herself further. Once the general had retreated out of sight to attend a dinner of her own, Wheein made a straight beeline for the guest chambers.

Byeongho nearly screamed once she entered the room with a loud slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @Kaiiote on twitter or sth if you want to yell abt the ship to me.


End file.
